Troll's Side Story
Synopsis Troll, with his feelings for Anya and the strength of an irreplaceable friendship. Transcript *(This episode begins the with mysterious enemy) *'????': I found you, you twisted thought. Deep and dusky darkness... Let me see you again! *(With Troll Moko) *'Troll Moko': (Narrating) While everyone's at their dates. It's Valentine's Day. While Kenneth Tennyson, me, Helen Wheels, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Alan Albright, Jimmy Jones, CuRT, Howard Weinerman, Skurd and Eunice are gonna help White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Cloak, Dagger, Squirrel Girl, Crystal, Triton, Agent Venom, Iron Spider, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Speedball, Gravity, Echo, A-Bomb, Inferno, Iso, Haechi, Flint, Spider-Kid, Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl, Spider-Gwen and Steel SPider to stop evil threats. When Anya has a secret crush on someone and she said it's me. Maybe it's time how I feel. *(With Anya Corazon) *'Anya Corazon': Where? Where are you? *(Troll Moko arrives) *'Troll Moko': Welcome Anya Corazon! It's showtime for you! I've got some flowers for you. *(Troll Moko hands Anya Corazon some flowers) *'Anya Corazon': Thanks, Troll. I will think about it. *(Anya Corazon walks away) *(With Kenneth Tennyson, Helen Wheels, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Alan Albright, Jimmy Jones, CuRT, Howard Weinerman, Skurd and Eunice are gonna help White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Cloak, Dagger, Squirrel Girl, Crystal, Triton, Agent Venom, Iron Spider, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Speedball, Gravity, Echo, A-Bomb, Inferno, Iso, Haechi, Flint, Spider-Kid, Spider-Gwen and Steel Spider) *'Troll Moko': Guys! *'Spider-Gwen': What We thought you planned to see Anya today? *'Troll Moko': That was the plan. But... But... I... I... *'Claok': Eh?! *'Flint': She'll think about it? *'Troll Moko': Of course she did. *'Iron Fist': Why couldn't you have done more normally? *'Troll Moko': Cause that was... *'Triton': You were going to say hi... ...of finally meeting Anya properly. *'Troll Moko': Yeah. *'Nova': That's why you were nervous. Just like before. *'Troll Moko': Yeah, I am. *'White Tiger': Just show your true self! If you do that- *'Troll Moko': I will. Just comfort me like you used to! Come on! *'Haechi': Okay. *(With Anya Corazon) *'Anya Corazon': What should I do? (Sees a text from Troll Moko) "I'm sorry for what I did" Troll... *(Anya Corazon sees Troll Moko) *'Anya Corazon': I'm sorry for leaving earlier. I was just surprised. Let's have the two of us tonight, Troll. *'Troll Moko': Okay. *(At Morning) *(They see people are murdered) *'Alan Albright': People got murdered? *'Jimmy Jones': What happened? *(Troll Moko arrives) *'Howard Weinerman': Troll, what happened? Did you saw those people got murdered? *'Troll Moko': No, I got here as soon as I could. But, I do see it. *'Power Man': Why would someone to murder people? *'Troll Moko': I have no idea. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. *'Iron Spider': Are you sure? *'Troll Moko': Yes. I'll take care of this. *'Agent Venom': Good luck, man. You're gonna need it. *(Troll Moko sees the Gold Warrior Change Phone on the bushes) *'Troll Moko': What's this? *(Troll Moko picks up the Gold Warrior Change Phone) *'Tren': (Hologram) Greetings my descendant. *'Troll Moko': Eh?! I have a ancestor? *'Tren': (Hologram) My name is Tren. I am your ancestor. I am about to tell you the history of the Gold Warrior Knight. *'Troll Moko': History?! Eh? *'Tren': (Hologram) In my time... *(Flashback started) *'Tren': (Hologram) One gallant youth stood up against the monster. ...which was me. But... I was no match for him. I was thoroughly defeated. At this rate... there's nothing I could do... That is when it happened! This is... the Gold Warrior Change Phone! Gold Warrior Change Phone! Gold Warrior Knight, activate! *(Tren transform into Gold Warrior Knight) *'Gold Warrior Knight': Alright! Warrior Shining Attack! *(Gold Warrior Knight shoots Monster) *(Monster is defeated) *'Tren': (Hologram) After defeating the monster, we could live in peace. I hope it brings peace to your era as well. *'Troll Moko': He disappeared. Wow. (Sees a Warrior Laser Lamp) Of course. There it is. *(Troll Moko grabs the Warrior Laser Lamp) *'Troll Moko': Yes! Now, time to find Anya. *(With Kamen Rider Gold Chronos) *'Kamen Rider Gold Chronos': Okay, hero, where are you? *(Troll Moko arrives) *'Troll Moko': I'm right here. You're the one who murder those people! *'Kamen Rider Gold Chronos': That's right. *'Troll Moko': Where is she...? Where's Anya?! *'Kamen Rider Gold Chronos': She's all tied up. *'Troll Moko': Anya! *'Anya Corazon': Troll! *'Kamen Rider Gold Chronos': Change of plans! Time... to kill you. *'Anya Corazon': Stop it! Don't kill him! *'Kamen Rider Gold Chronos': Too late. This man is cursed. Troll Moko. Let me tell you... I was the one who killed those people. *'Troll Moko': I'm going to end you once and for all! Gold Warrior Change Phone! Gold Warrior Knight, activate! *(Troll Moko transform into Gold Warrior Knight) *'Gold Warrior Knight': Come on, Kamen Rider Gold Chronos! *'Kamen Rider Gold Chronos': Bring it! *(Gold Warrior Knight and Kamen Rider Gold Chronos are fighting each other) *'Gold Warrior Knight': That unbelievably awkward... ...irritatingly honest jerk... ...gave me this special life! *'Kamen Rider Gold Chronos': Disappear, disappear, disappear! *'Gold Warrior Knight': Kamen Rider Gold Chronos, you're the one... ...who's gonna disappear! This is... the end! Warrior Shining Attack! *(Gold Warrior Knight shoots Kamen Rider Gold Chronos) *'Kamen Rider Gold Chronos': You may have won, Troll. But, you'll never to find out about the Empire's secret plan! *(Kamen Rider Gold Chronos used Forerunner teleportation to escape and vanished) *'Gold Warrior Knight': What secret plan? It's over for sure now. The curse is broken. *'Anya Corazon': Yeah. Thank you. *'Troll Moko': You're welcome. *(At outside) *'Anya Corazon': I thought I'd never see it again. *'Troll Moko': That's okay. Even if you lose something else. I'll find it for you. *'Anya Corazon': I'm counting on you. *'Troll Moko': I'll be counting on you too then. *(Kenneth Tennyson, Helen Wheels, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Alan Albright, Jimmy Jones, CuRT, Howard Weinerman, Skurd and Eunice are gonna help White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Cloak, Dagger, Squirrel Girl, Crystal, Triton, Agent Venom, Iron Spider, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Speedball, Gravity, Echo, A-Bomb, Inferno, Iso, Haechi, Flint, Spider-Kid, Spider-Gwen and Steel Spider are spying on Troll Moko and Anya Corazon) *'Ka-Zar': Such an romance! *'Speedball': Yeah. *'Rad Dudesman': People can change. *(Troll Moko and Anya Corazon kiss on the lips) *'Troll Moko': (Narrating) I found my answer. I will... ...see you again. *'of Troll's Side Story' Secret Ending *'Varian': I'll get you for this, Rapunzel. It's the last thing I do. *(Lord Vortech, Ultron Sigma, Infinite, Drunk Rick, Timmy Amazing World of Gumball, Doom-Nomitron, The Shadow, Worldender, Lrr, Ndnd, Omicronians, Head Pixie, Sanderson and Pixies arrives) *'Lord Vortech': That's right, Varian. You'll get revenge on her. *'Varian': Who are you? How did you know my name? *'Ultron Sigma': Oh, we know everything. *'Varian': You do? *'Infinite': Yeah. *'Ultron Omega': Maybe it's time to join us. *'Varian': Why? *'Lord Vortech': For the Empire. *'Varian': Okay, I'm in. *(Lord Vortech, Ultron Sigma, Infinite, Drunk Rick, Timmy Amazing World of Gumball, Doom-Nomitron, The Shadow, Worldender, Lrr, Ndnd, Omicronians, Head Pixie, Sanderson, Pixies and Varian teleported away) *(End of Secret Ending) Secret Ending 2 *(The Empire unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of Foundation Prime to disappear) *(At The Shard) *(The Empire unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of The Shard to disappear) *(End of Secret Ending) Trivia *Troll Moko and Anya Croazon became a couple. Gallery The Gold GripPhone.jpg|Gold Warrior Change Phone KSLVKSP-Tout ton amour.png|Warrior Laser Lamp KREA-Gamedeus Cronus.png|Kamen Rider Gold Chronos KaiShine.jpg|Gold Warrior Knight Foundation.jpg|Foundation Prime Shard.png|The Shard Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United